Reflection
by SweetSerenade5281
Summary: Killua's thoughts on his and Gon's friendship... and regrets that they'll soon have to part. Inspired by episode 94, with my own little twist.


Hello! So this is my first contribution of KiruGon in the fandom! Thank you for checking this out!

Note: This is all about friendship, No yaoi intended, sorry. Inspired by episode 94 *sniffs* so basically this happens at episode 94, I edited the conversation a little, so yes, please enjoy and review!

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Reflection**

"Meh, again?" A certain white haired boy grumbled. "That's the third one…" he whined, before putting a blue robot figure into his pockets. He glanced at his best friend, who was testing his luck, searching for the prize inside the Chocorobo box.

Gon pulled out a gold figure, and by seeing it the ex-assassin's blue eyes gleamed. He leaned over, excitedly exclaiming, "Oh, a secret one!"

"Huh? Really?" the boy said uncertainly.

"Yeah!" KIllua answered with glee. "You can auction it in the net for a lot of money."

The raven haired boy blinked twice, then after staring at the figure in his hands for a moment, he turned around, facing KIllua. "Then you can have it!"

"Not interested." The white haired ex-assassin replied with a troll face. Then he threw some chocolate balls in the air, only to catch it with his open mouth and chew on it happily. His raven haired best friend was staring at him with wide brown eyes, as if observing him. Noticing the band-aids in his cheeks, he asked his white haired friend if something had happened.

"Hm? Not really," Killua answered calmly.

"Hmm…" Gon said, as if doubting his friend's answer. But to avoid any questions, the latter stood up and suggested that they should go to the gym. The addressed had replied with an enthusiastic "Okay!' before running off to follow his friend.

Their stroll had been quiet, with most of the silence on Killua's part. It was Gon doing most the talking, which he would reply with a quick 'Hm', or "yeah.'. He felt unfair to his best friend, since he felt that he was faking every smile. But what was he ought to do? He has less than a month- less than a month to spend his last moments with him before they exchange goodbyes.

Wasn't he already free of Illumi's curse? Yeah, the white haired ex-assassin thought so, too. He was sure he would never abandon his friend because he had already freed himself, right? But still, it would be wrong to disobey the old hag's orders, as he dares say. No matter how much he wants to.

_I wish that we can be together forever._

_But that won't happen now. Soon, I'll have to say goodbye to you._

He pushed past the gym's entrance and quietly entered. Once he was in he grabbed one of the barbells and started conditioning himself. He hadn't uttered a word since, and his friend has noticed it, too. He felt as if those brown eyes had been watching his every move.

Not like he minded, anyway.

His body was working on its own, raising his arms and letting it drop, then raising it again. It was redundant cycle. But his mind flew off somewhere else.

_If I had only defeated Shoot that night…_

_I don't care if Gon can't fight. I can protect him till the end of time._

_But now, I only have some weeks._

_How long have we been together?_

Come to think of it, they were probably together for about a year, but it felt like he's known the raven haired lad forever. It all started in the Hunter Exam, where hundreds of other people were there. But he chose to be with Gon. It could've been anyone else, right?

_Gon, the chances of meeting you, it was something I never expected._

_You released me from the dark, brought me to the light._

Friendship is such a fascinating thing, yes? It is really amazing on how the people can be brought together, regardless of their looks, attitudes, backgrounds, judgments and beliefs? He thought they were complete opposites; he was honest, true and kind, while he was the complete opposite- he tends to lie, and would never reveal his true feelings _that _easy. Gon had changed all that. He had changed his life.

_You're too innocent, I sometimes envy you._

_I don't remember a time when I was as innocent as you._

Gon, he was… strange. First of all, who would dare to be friends with an ex-assassin? Wasn't there a possibility that he might end up killing Gon?

No, the raven haired lad had never doubted him. He believed in him and trusted him all this time.

He was someone who dared to take him from his family, given their business. Nope, he wasn't scared, not one bit.

Gon had always been with him all these times, through good and bad, through happy and sad, through every trial and difficult ordeals; they had faced it together. In less than a year, he had shared all good times, and bad times, shared laughs and pain with Gon more than he could count. He was always there for the white haired ex-assassin, and by less than a month they have left, he'll try to always be there whenever he needed.

_Too bad we'll be parting ways._

_I don't know if I could ever live without you. I could never find someone like you ever again._

_You are my guiding light, and without you I'll be lost._

_I wish, for the time we have left, we shall share the most unforgettable memories._

_Worry not; I won't be sad when we part. I'll be carrying every memory I had with you. I'll remember all those times- the laughter we shared, the pain we shared. I will never forget the bond we had. I will treasure it for as long as I live…_

_But if there's a chance, no, a miracle, that we would meet again, I'll never let that miracle go to waste. Gon, you are my dearest friend._

After the last sentence popped in his mind, Killua slowly put down his barbell and turn away from Gon's watchful eyes; careful not to let Gon see him cry. The last thing he wanted was to see his friend worry for him, so he quickly wiped his tears.

Then out of the blue, Killua started to laugh.

"Eh?" Gon said in amusement. "A while ago, you were quiet, now you're laughing?"

His friend's statement had only made him laugh more. His raven haired friend culd only tilt his head in confusion. "Geez, Killua, what's gotten into you?"

"Ha?" KIllua replied, giving an airy chuckle. "I guess I'm losing it… haha!"

"Then KIllua's back to normal now?" Gon asked, as he started to laugh, too.

Both boys had sat down in silence. Each was happy that the other was there beside him. One was praying that the time would slow down, and give him some more time with his dear friend.

_I don't care if we'll say good be soon, even if we're far apart, in my heart I feel like you're still by my side._

_And as long as I live, that will never change._

_I'll continue to hold on what we have now, and I'll never let go of them until I die._

_I'm guessing you'll do the same?_

_-FIN-_

me: *sniff* waaaah

Killua: what happened to Sere-san?

Gn: She's crying... 'o'

me: I cried at the first half of episode 94... I cried again when I wrote this :(

Gon: Aw, don't cry:) Review, minna-san!

Killua: Review, or we'll drown in her tears DX


End file.
